Brothers outside of time
by XxcharmedoholicsxX
Summary: Chris is in the past, trying to save his brother, what happens when said brother arrives from the future? Has the future changed good or bad? And will Chris be able to keep his secrets with his brother around or will truths be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

_**0kay, for starters a disclaimer, I'm sad to say I do not own charmed or any of its characters**_

_**now to set the scene a bit:**_

_**This story is set kind of mid season 6, before anyone knows Chris' true identity but they do know his part witch(though not to many details).**_

**Chris started awake slightly; something was wrong! He sat up and glanced around his current living quarters, the back room of p3. He must have dosed of he decided to himself. Glancing up at the clock that hung from the wall, the time read 3am.**

'_**wow 2 hours sleep' **_**he thought to himself, it was definitely an improvement! **

**However, he suddenly remembered what had awoken him and with that thought in mind he orbed into the manor's kitchen. Nothing seemed overly wrong from the looks of things, he glanced upwards towards the attic and a gut feeling suggested he needed to check it out. He paced silently up the stairs, worried he would wake some one. Having reached the attic door he was automatically on the defence. He turned the handle slowly and pushed the door away from him so that it creaked open. The light was on and he was sure he could feel a present previously in the room but shook the feeling off, convincing himself that it had probably being one of the sisters earlier . He walked over to the book, running his hand over the front and smiled slightly. His fingers graced the triquatra that stood proudly on the front.**

**"Bit late for demon research, isn't it?" a tired voice asked from the doorway. Chris jumped slightly, stumbling backwards over his own feet before raising his hands defensively. **

**"Careful, its only me…" the voice said, raising their hands to show no harm intended. Chris starred at Leo slightly suprised.**

**"What are you doing up here, its late?" Leo quizzed, though a lot gentler than Chris had anticipated.**

**For a moment Chris considered lying but finally decided against it, **

**"…I had this feeling..." He began.**

**When Leo looked at him sceptically he suddenly regretted the honesty and wished he had lied after all.**

**"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't be here," he began, preparing to orb off.**

**"You were following your instincts," Leo justified "…there's nothing wrong with that."**

**Now Chris looked sceptically, Leo was acting slightly weird, something was different about him but he couldn't place it.**

**"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Leo asked.**

**Chris frowned slightly, surely he could make that decision for himself and since when did Leo care?**

**"I have things to do!?" Chris stated simply yet with a hint of unsure ness.**

**Leo eyed him curiously, and Chris' actions reacted against him as he looked down submissively, which didn't go unnoticed by Leo.**

**He looked at the young whitelighter, he had a very pale complexion and dark rings circled his eyes, he really did need to sleep.**

**"Get some rest Chris," Leo suggested, waiting expectantly for him to argue.**

**Chris took one last glance around before nodding as though he didn't really want to agree with what he was being told. With a slight look of confusion he disappeared in orbs. **

**Leo smiled slightly before morphing back to his true identity.**

**The new figure stood casually browsing through the book before sensing something wrong, similarly to how Chris had previously. He disappeared to the scene of the issue.**

**Chris was sprawled across his bed fidgeting and muttering in his sleep.**

**"...please, don't..." he whispered in fear and the man just wanted to step forward and comfort him.**

**He walked hesitantly towards the restless figure, laying a hand gently on his upper arm and watched how the muttering and fidgeting fizzled out. Chris' eyes began to open unsurely, still in an obvious dazed state.**

**" Go back to sleep…" the voice instructed "…you look like you need it!" he added quietly.**

**Chris nodded mutely in agreement, rolling over and drifting into sleep.**

**"Goodnight Chris" he said about to orb away again.**

**"Goodnight Wyatt!" Chris responded in his sleep.**

**Wyatt turned suprised and looked at him, smiled then orbed away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris woke up next morning and was amazed to see the time.**

'_12!?__**'**_** he thought, he didn't think he had slept that late in his entire life! Well, at least not since he'd been in the past or since his world had become a place that didn't allow you the chance to rest for long.**

**Now he felt relaxed and refreshed. He pushed the wondering as to why he had slept so late to the back of his mind and realised he had some catching up for the day to do.**

**"Good afternoon!" Phoebe chirped as he appeared in the manor, not voicing yet still wondering why he was so late in showing up compared to normal. She wasn't complaining though, a break from early morning demon hunts was nice.**

**Chris blinked at her chirpiness, suprised as she grabbed some toast and made a statement of leaving.**

**"Got to go, I'm late!" she stated but stopped abruptly as she gained the slight feeling of disappointment, she never felt anything from Chris?**

**"Are you ok?" she quizzed, turning back and eyeing him with slight concern.**

**Chris began to nod, "…fine…" he claimed. **

**Phoebe looked at him doubtfully.**

**"Ok, ok!" he surrendered, suprising her further by actually admitting to not just being '**_**fine.**_**'**

**"I really overslept…and…now I'm really behind…and…I was kind of hoping..."**

**Phoebe couldn't help but smile, it seemed like such an unusual thing for Chris to admit to and for once it made him seem so human, so normal.**

**"Ok I will help you," she said before he had to finished. She couldn't help but give in, it was awkward for him and he did generally seem to be asking her for help, instead of his usual telling her.**

**"What about your work?" that suprised Phoebe completely, he never seemed to approve of them having a life before magic.**

**"It can wait a bit...and I can always work from home…" she assured**

**"Thanks," Chris said, a small smile appearing as he began to fill her in. She had to force herself to actually listen as she kept getting consumed in the thought of Chris' change in attitude. By the time he had finished she wondered what she had gotten herself into.**

**They were sitting in the attic when Leo orbed in, not looking particularly happy. Phoebe looked up and smiled at him, she also noticed how Chris didn't glare at him like he usually did but instead gave an unsure smile. This caused Leo to look at him suspiciously.**

**"You missed a meeting with the elders this morning!..." Leo stated "...they tried contacting you but you failed to respond!"**

**This sudden change in attitude since last night confused Chris, and Phoebe couldn't help but notice.**

**"The elders, myself included, feel you are neglecting your responsibilities..."**

**Chris shuddered slightly and looked away attempting to control his annoyance.**

**"Where were you?" Leo asked simply. "Underworld?" he suggested.**

**Chris knew telling Leo he had overslept wasn't really an option and probably wouldn't gain him any points in claiming he wasn't neglecting his responsibilities. He was glad Phoebe hadn't told him yet.**

**"If this carries on, we will have no choice but to take further action!" Leo said leaving the threat hanging. Chris looked at him and considered his changed attitude. Something wasn't right he declared to himself.**

**"****Don't make us Chris!" and with one last courteous nod to Phoebe he disappeared as easily as he had came.**

**Phoebe saw the hurt look on Chris' face which he failed to hide quick enough.**

**A vase shuddered and Phoebe looked at him helplessly, she'd never known Chris to lose control of his powers. Yet she couldn't understand, why would Leo suddenly make him react like that, it hadn't happened before.**

**"He doesn't mean it…" she said gently "…its just complicated…" she attempted.**

**Phoebe couldn't believe how such a good afternoon could turn so bad so quickly.**

**"He means it all, he does it because he can, that's how it has always being and will be and apparently I will never be able to **_**understand!**_**" he stated defeated. Inside he was chastising himself for caring about what Leo had said.**

**"His always been hard on you?" she inquired gently**

**Chris nodded to the ground "Its my fault really, I never really met his expectations!"**

**For a moment Phoebe could have sworn Chris had just displayed some long time resentment in relation to his past.**

**Chris realised he'd said to much and the growing panic was evident on his face for any fool to see.**

**"I better go, they will still want to yell at me!" He stated dejected referring to the elders that he would still have to go and see.**

**"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I thought we were getting somewhere here?"**

**Chris looked at her unsurely.**

**"Are you sure your ok?" she inquired further**

**"I'm fine?" he stated standing up and turning away from her, Phoebe sighed.**

**He was so stubborn sometimes, he reminded her of Piper. She just wished Chris would let her help him.**

**"Don't lie to me Chris!" she said so gently and pleadingly that Chris immediately felt guilty as he had a flashback of the past and how he always seemed useless at trying to lie to his **_**Aunt Phoebe**_

**He turned back to her and shrugged dejectedly. **

**"…I just don't want him to hate him…" he stated simply**

**Phoebe looked at him unsurely, unable to realise how hard that was for him to admit after his past. He looked completely lost and she didn't know how she could help him.**

**Wyatt stood invisible in the corner, audience to the conversation but not fully understanding his fathers and brothers relationship. It was definitely different here it seemed. He had only been in the past since yesterday and realised his mistake in assuming the relationship when pretending to be Leo. Now he could see he had done more harm than good by confusing Chris in Leo's relationship with him. He was also slightly annoyed with his brother for not telling their family the truth, he was making it so much harder for himself.**

**"It's ok Chris," Phoebe said leaning forward and gently taking his hand in a comforting manner. **

**However, the action resulted in her being pulled into a premonition as she watched a young man watching them. She came out of the vision and looked directly to the corner. Wyatt was slightly unnerved though Phoebe could no longer see him.**

**"Are you ok?" a concerned voice asked, bringing her back to reality. Wyatt sighed relieved as she turned away from him.**

**"Did you have a premonition?" he asked mildly panicked at what she could have seen and intentionally began to distance himself from her.**

**"...yes..." she confirmed slowly.** **"…We are gonna need a vanquishing potion, will you nip downstairs and fetch me some herbs from the shelf?" she asked quickly. **

**Chris looked at her suspiciously and unsure but never the less nodded and obliged, orbing downstairs.**

**Wyatt however looked at her inquisitively, wondering why she had sent him away suddenly and knew she was up to something.**

**"Show yourself****!" she said threateningly.**

**She stood defensively glaring at the corner despite been unable to see him. **

**Wyatt realised he'd been caught and would have to explain. As he appeared he held his hands up submissively but Phoebe had already swung into action. This was going to be fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyatt barely had chance to react, he wasn't expecting what followed.**

**Plunging forward Phoebe high kicked him in the side, sending the suprised witchlighter flying backwards and plummeting to the floor.**

**"Piper...Paige!" she called realising she would probably need some help.**

**A slight groan escaped his lips as he looked at her, that was the first time his aunt had physically attacked him. He'd seen her do that to demons before and couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them as he clutched his injured side.**

**Phoebe realised she had to think fast as no one seemed to be coming to her aid anytime soon. She glance around the room, her eyes resting on an athame nearby where she was planning on making potions. She grabbed it, hesitating for a slight moment as she properly looked at him before going back on the defensive and lunging for him. **

**Wyatt's eyes went wide with panic as he realised he would have to use magic to escape the attack, he was fully aware he couldn't move that quickly! So much for his initial idea of hiding his powers and identity.**

**"A **_**whitelighter!**_**?" Phoebe asked, attempting to calm herself as she turned to face him. She got angry again as her mind jumped to conclusions.**

**"The elders are sending you to spy on us now, that...that's unbelievable!" she ranted.**

**"And face the charmed one wrath? That would be stupid even by their standards!" Wyatt couldn't help but comment whilst laughing nervously.**

**"So if THEY didn't send you, who exactly are you and what are you doing spying on us?" she asked suspiciously.**

**Wyatt glanced around nervously, only for his eyes to rest on the other two sisters who had just orbed in and were now standing in the doorway expectantly.**

**Wyatt sighed "Why am I so bad at this?" he asked aloud.**

**"Crystals!" Paige immediately called, surrounding him. Phoebe looked pleased to see them.**

**"I see why you called!" Paige stated**

**"Hey!" Wyatt objected from his imprisonment, the three sisters turned back to him.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" Piper asked threateningly, repeating Phoebes earlier question.**

**"Not trapped in here would be nice for starters?" he said smiling innocently. He doubted the crystals would actually hold him if he attempted to escape but didn't want to risk getting attacked by the charmed ones if he tried to.**

**"You look familiar, do we no you?" Paige quizzed as she eyed him. Wyatt smiled to the question.**

**"You will no me!" he attempted**

**"Your from the future!" Leo stated matter of factly as he orbed into the room. "We sensed a portal open and being passed through yesterday, we believe that to be you!" **

**Wyatt glanced at his father, why was he speaking at though he was one of the elders he wondered to himself?**

**"...That would be correct..." he stated simply, waiting for a reply.**

**"So who are you, what do you want?" he stated**

**"He can orb!" Phoebe chose then to add. Wyatt scowled at her, he should have expected her to blurt that out at some point.**

**"Does that make him good?" Piper asked looking at Leo and then at the crystals that surrounded their prisoner.**

**"Why are you here?" the sisters demanded to know.**

**"Future problems, cant tell you much- future consequences and all..." he said discreetly, knowing that wouldn't be a satisfying response.**

**"You wouldn't happen to have the same teacher as Chris would you?" Paige couldn't help but quip.**

**"Actually, yeah!" he answered off handily before he realised his mistake.**

**"So you two know each other!?" Leo asked, automatically suspicious.**

**Wyatt nodded slowly…so Chris was going to kill him he thought to himself. He was about as good with the secret stuff as his Aunt Phoebe!**

**"Does he know your here, is this some sort of plan of yours?" Leo continued sounding annoyed.**

**"I think if he knew I was here you would know about it!" though not realising how true that was.**

_**What is that suppose to mean?**_** they all thought**

**As if on queue, Chris chose that moment to orb into the attic holding the herbs he'd been sent to fetch.**

**"Here, I..." he began, stepping forward to pass Phoebe the herbs before spotting the newcomer. He froze.**

**One quiet word filled with a life times depth of emotion escaped his lips that was only just audible by the rooms other occupants.**

**"...Wyatt?..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone looked at Chris for a second before full attention was turned back to the newcomer. He stood watching with interest, though was more concerned with his brother's reaction and his past family at the moment.**

**"Wyatt?" Piper repeated gently, almost unsure as she looked at him, taking in every feature of her future son. **

**Wyatt smiled at her innocently, though she still hadn't gained his full attention as he still eyed his brother with great concerned.**

_**What's wrong with him? **_**he wondered, but noticed how the rest of the family were now paying him little attention. Wyatt couldn't help but worry about this, he didn't want it to appear as favouritism to Chris and as a result upset him. **

**How could his family be so blind to the fact that there was something obviously wrong with his younger brother?**

**Wyatt had now been hugged by all the family members. They were currently surrounding him, bombarding him with questions.**

**They soon realised their mistake in ignoring Chris.**

**Suddenly Phoebe dropped to her knees, clutching her head, trying to control her emotions, but they were no longer her own to control as her mind was invaded. Her eyes watered as her empathy power forced her to feel the crushing emotions.**

**In the same second Wyatt found himself flying backwards, crashing into the wall. He winced at the pain and considered how this was the second time a family member had attacked him today. He began to realise that maybe he should be a little more on guard, for the time being, just to avoid any further damage! **

**However, those thoughts soon left his mind as he glanced up to his younger brother who hadn't moved from that spot since he had arrived. His brother was still, eyes scarily void of any emotion, not betraying his inner turmoil.**

**He simply starred at Wyatt, this was the first time his emotions had ever overpowered him so much that he hadn't even had to move a muscle in order to use his most powerful display of telekinesis against his older brother. It wasn't intentional as such, just his powers acting on his emotions. This man, his brother, who stood before him had created a lifetime of pain for him that he felt he would never recover from!**

**"Chris!" the rest of the occupants yelled confused as to what Chris was doing. Phoebe on the other hand was still on the ground, to overwhelmed to speak or take much notice of what was happening. **

**"Crystals!" Paige called automatically, feeling it was the only was to prevent further harm to her new found future nephew. They reappeared, surrounding their whitelighter. Paige and Piper stayed by their fallen sister, whilst Leo went to his older sons aid healing the side injury Phoebe had caused him. All eyes however remained cautiously on a perculiar acting Chris.**

**Normally Chris would be able to simply orb out but the crystals had been recently blessed by the charmed ones making an escape a lot harder, plus his current emotional state wouldn't help him much.**

**"What has gotten into you?" Paige asked incredibly "Are you trying to kill him?"**

**"He doesn't look very evil to me!" added Piper accusingly thinking of Chris' most recent revelation about the future of her son. She looking over to where Leo was healing her older son before looking back to Chris.**

**Wyatt slowly stood up slowly, "Ouch!" he complained looking to Chris "Was that really necessary?" he continued very confused at his attitude.**

**That was when he actually noticed his brother's imprisonment.**

**"That's not necessary either!" he added, against imprisoning his brother. Regardless of Chris' attitude towards him, he didn't want to upset his brother by having him held captive.**

**Wyatt walked cautiously towards the cage whilst Chris backed up whilst watching him intently.**

**As Wyatt stepped forward, Chris stepped so far back that he knocked into the invisible barrier that held him, resulting in him jumping back forward from the electric impulse that cursed through his body. He looked up from his new forward position, coming face to face with Wyatt who carelessly kicked a crystal away, releasing him.**

**Chris just looked at him, eyes large with distrust and fear. Wyatt was taken aback.**

**Chris subconsciously rubbed his neck thinking of his last encounter with his brother where the telekinetic strangling marks scarred his memory. Sensing his distress Wyatt automatically raised his hands to heal the offending injuries. **

**"Wyatt, don't!" Phoebe warned, finally able to find words after another assault of emotions from Chris. But Wyatt didn't listen, too engulfed in helping his brother. Chris didn't have chance to react as Wyatt raised his hands.**

**The recent events were too much for Chris. The sudden caring attempts from his brother, mixed with his over use of magic combined with an overload of emotions in such a short time period was too much for him to cope with.**

**His glazed eyes finally focused on Wyatt's, who saw the pain and exhaustion that cursed through them before they closed as Chris saw black before meeting the floor. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris turned awkwardly as he felt exhausted. He attempted to open his eyes but struggled. A cool towel had been placed over his forehead and he began to realise how warm he suddenly felt. The exhaustion must have given him a fever he figured. He slowly raised his hand attempting to remove the cold item that felt like ice against his skin.**

**"Leave it, it will help," a voice said gently taking hold of his raised arm. **

**Chris attempted to tug it free but soon realized he was to weak so reluctantly gave up on the struggle, refusing to meet his brother eyes.**

**"How is he?" a voice asked from the doorway, which Chris recognized to be Phoebes. **

**He felt guilty for forcing the emotions on her earlier and assumed she was still trying to deal with that. It also meant she, as well as everyone else, had lots of questions to ask. He was grateful for them at least to give him some time to recover.**

**"Awake…" Wyatt answered looking to his aunt "...but I was going to use some sleeping dust on him…" he sighed "…he needs the rest and I doubt he will take it if I don't!" he added quickly. **

**She nodded understanding before reluctantly walking away, leaving the two who had some catching up to do and completely trusting her older nephew to do what was best. As well as feeling the need to recuperate from her the earlier empathic assault. **

**"...No..." Chris complained quietly at the thought of sleeping dust. **

**He was fully aware this was probably one of Wyatt's tricks and the fact that he was helpless to it all made him feel sick and afraid.**

**"I don't understand…" Wyatt said quietly, Chris looked at him confused.**

**Wyatt waved his hands about, indicating to the days events. Chris simply turned away and said nothing, feeling stupid for putting himself in this venerable position but on hearing rustling he to turned to the noise. The small pouch of sleeping dust was in Wyatt's hands, Chris wondered where he got it from.**

**"Not relaxing will make you more exhausted, and will only cause you more pain!"**

"**Not as much pain as you could cause me!" he mumbled in response. **

**Wyatt's face was filled with shock and concern. He reluctantly took as small handful and blew it in Chris' direction.**

**"I'm doing this because I care!" Wyatt said with all the strength he could manage "and that is the only reason! I would never cause you pain intentionally!" **

**Chris gave a disbelieving laugh at that.**

**"I wish that was the truth!" Chris whispered quietly before drifting into he had stayed awake a moment longer he would have seen the lone tear that fell from a confused older brother. **

**Next morning he felt unusually relaxed as he woke up in the guest room he had been in last night. He attempted to orb out but finding himself still unable to he slowly went downstairs.**

**"I'm glad you didn't just orb off," Piper told as she directed him to a seat and placed a plate of food in front of him.**

**"My powers still aren't working!" he told honestly to which Piper nodded, not particularly surprised. He looked down at the food before him.**

**"I don't mean to sound ungrateful...but why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Chris refused to make eye contact as he asked.**

**"Your a friend of Wyatt's and your not well!" Piper answered, Chris looked up at the mention of his brothers name.**

**"He went with his dad..." she answered simply "...he needs to discuss something about terms of him being here and trying to sort out the power divide problem"**

**"What's wrong with his powers?" Chris asked confused**

**"Something about time travel and existing twice" she answered simply, interested by his sudden interest. He nodded, seeming to understand. **

**Chris couldn't help but feel relieved that his brother wasn't currently all powerful. Maybe that was why he hadn't made a move yet, he needed them onside to get his powers back? Anyway, it made Chris feel safer...for now. They chose that moment in the conversation to orb in.**

**"Dads **_**still**_** talking with them!" he commented rolling his eyes before taking a seat at the table, then noticing Chris.**

**"So I don't understand..." Piper started referring to Chris' and Wyatt's relationship.**

**"I'm sorry!" Chris said simply to Piper, unable to cope with this he mustered what little energy he had to orb away. The pair glanced at the untouched food on the plate.**

**He reappeared at his favourite place to just sit and think, the top of the Golden Gate bridge. When orbs automatically appeared after him, he turned round expecting to see Wyatt, only to find Leo.**

**He held the same look his fake morph version had had when Wyatt has pretended to be him, a look of worry and traces of caring.**

**"Wyatt came with me to the elders earlier..." Leo began, Chris just looked down to the cars driving below.**

**"He told us some things, a lot of things actually..." Leo hesitated unsurely "…Things need to change…" he frowned to the cars below...something was off. "For the way of treated you Chris...I'm sorry!" Chris immediately looked him straight in the eye, was apologizing to **_**him**_**? And he had that look of actually caring about him? Chris' eyes went wide with horror at the thought of had said Wyatt had told them things! By the sudden change in Leo's attitude Chris began to speculate what his father now knew... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris went silent as his mind raced with thoughts of what Leo could possibly know. Leo watched him carefully, concerned about the whitelighter's reaction.**

**"What did he tell you?" Chris asked slowly whilst folding his arms defensively.**

**"Just about the future you came from, how your life has been and how we should start to trust and help you?" Leo informed unsurely.**

**Chris sighed relieved, so he didn't know? However, he was still annoyed at Wyatt for spilling his secrets already without really knowing anything.**

**Chris began shaking his head, "Wyatt doesn't know or understand anything… you shouldn't trust him!" He told simply.**

**Chris awaited the yelling that never came, after all, he had just accused his precious son of not being trustworthy. Even in the future, when Wyatt had fully turned it had taken Leo a long time to get over the denial. As a result he had accused his younger son of lying and had wasted precious time. His lack of faith in his younger son was something Chris refused to ever forgive him for.**

**"He's my son Chris, I can trust him!" Leo told almost gently. Chris held back the sarcastic laugh at the resentment he currently felt for his father.**

**"He really cares about you Chris…" Leo continued, "…You should try trusting him as well."**

**Chris shook his head adamantly, "I will never trust him!"**

**"Why?" Leo asked confused at the statement.**

**Chris looked at him, "I don't have to tell you that!" he said coldly.**

**"I just thought having someone to talk to would help you?" Leo stated dejected.**

**This time Chris couldn't help but laugh. "That's just the thing!" Chris began, "I don't have anyone to talk to?!" he said truthfully, his voice portraying slight emotion.**

**"You can talk to us Chris, we are all here for you if you should need us!" He told.**

**Chris was about to reply with something sarcastic when a thought suddenly hit him.**

**"Your acting like him?" he thought quietly aloud to himself.**

**Leo looked at him confused.**

**"The night before Wyatt appeared, when I spoke to you in the attic..." He began, that morphed version had actually acted like a caring father. Chris had appreciated it at the time but could now see his error in not questioning it earlier. **

**Leo just looked at him blankly.**

**"But that wasn't you..." He continued as his mind processed the information. "He must have morphed into you!" he decided. Leo was looking at him confused.**

**"I should have known it wasn't you, he was acting so strange...so Nice!" he concluded. **

**Wyatt had pretended to be the better version of his father that Chris had once known. Did Wyatt not figure that Chris would figure it out or did Wyatt really come from a time when his father had always acted like that kind father? As nice as Chris thought it would be for this to be true, he highly doubted it!**

**Leo looked hurt by that comment but Chris failed to notice. He came out of his glazed revelation to look back at the man before him.**

'"**But why is HE acting so nice to me, like he actually cares?" Chris was still confused by this point. Was it possible that he was wrong about his brother?**

**"He does care about you Chris!" Leo stated. **

**Chris disagreed. "His up to something Leo, I know he is! I don't trust him and I advise you and the sisters to do the same!"**

**With that last statement he orbed away. Leo sighed and looked to the ground, that could have gone better!**

**Wyatt orbed in immediately after and looked to his dad.**

**"Hi..." Wyatt greeted, getting his attention. Leo looked up and smiled at him but Wyatt knew something was wrong.**

**"I take it your talk with Chris didn't go to well then?" Wyatt continued.**

**Leo shook his head, "He wouldn't listen to anything I tried to say to him!" he said frustrated.**

**"This is Chris we're talking about, he doesn't feel he can rely on anyone but himself, we can help him though, change it so he trusts us?"**

**"I obviously don't know him very well!" Leo stated to his son.**

**"Chris is like that, secretive and to himself but he should let you in eventually!"**

**"I've done so many things wrong, so many things I regret and I can't blame him if he never forgives me!" Leo told "Its just that hard to suddenly change!"**

**"It will get easier!" Wyatt assured sympathetically.**

**"I suppose I just don't know how to deal with my new found son!" he stated dejected.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chris had been successfully avoiding his family for two days. One of the sister's would occasionally call him and ask him about a demon but apart from that it had been a fairly quiet few days.He had spent his time researching, though every now and then a thought would linger in his mind.Did he want the sisters to suddenly be nice to him just because he was a 'friend' of Wyatt's?Thinking of nice, he considered Leo. The last time he had seen Leo was up on the bridge. Something seemed to have dramatically changed in his attitude towards Chris, something was definitely wrong he decided. These thoughts would eventually bring him back to Wyatt. Chris was becoming more and more convinced that this was not the evil overlord who ruled the future he had come from. This Wyatt reminded him of the caring older brother he had grown up with until all the changes started taking place but he wasn't willing to completely give in just yet, after all, Wyatt had tricked him before! The dilemma to Chris was how to act around all his families change in reaction to him, especially Wyatt.**

**Deciding he didn't want to think about it at all at the moment, he turned back to his work. He sighed to himself. To go any further he would need The Book of Shadows. This meant one thing, a trip to the manor. He prayed no one would be in.**

**He had been browsing through the book for around five minutes when the orbs announced someone's arrival.Thinking it to be Leo or Wyatt, Chris was preparing to orb off.However, he stopped himself when he saw the younger version of the latter.Little Wyatt was holding his brown teddy and looking rather upset.Since been in the past, Chris had avoided him for two main reasons. Partly because how he felt for the future version of the toddler and partly because it was just plain weird.**

**Chris looked at the child who sat on the floor before him whilst he looked directly at him. Wyatt raised the bear in his small clutched hands, offering it to Chris who couldn't help but smile slightly."When we were little you only ever allowed me to play with him," Chris reminiscedWyatt giggled slightly, though Chris doubted he understood.Chris knelt down and took the teddy carefully before standing back up.He scanned it curiously, thinking of his past. He hadn't seen the thing in ages but it still bought back some of his better memories.**

**"Good to see your not completely ignoring me then!" the older version of Wyatt commented from the doorway, referring to the fact that he hadn't seen him in two days. Chris spun round to the sound of the voice, dropping the bear in the process. Little Wyatt immediately crawled forward to retrieve his treasured toy before sitting back down to watch the future two."Didn't mean to scare you," Wyatt commented, "…Where have you been the last two days? The Aunts have barely seen you and mom and dad haven't seen you at all!?"Chris shrugged in response.**

**"What you doin?" Wyatt asked letting the topic pass for the moment he stepped forward towards the book, though he didn't expect Chris to tell him much.Chris looked at him unsure before answering, "Research"Wyatt looked at the page his brother was looking at."We could go take these out, if it helps?" Wyatt offered.Chris wanted to tell him no, that he didn't need his help but a part of him stopped him, a slight feeling of guilt."…O...k..."Chris answered, he hadn't been demon hunting with his brother since they were kids.Wyatt looked up at him suprised, did Chris actually agree to letting him help?The pair quickly brewed the required potion and were about to leave before Chris pointed out Wyatt's little version who was still sat contempt on the floor with his bear."Dad's meant to be babysitting, moms gone shopping with the aunts," Wyatt told "He...I...must have orbed off!" Wyatt concluded.On queue Leo orbed in, taking sight of the toddler, "Your not meant to just orb off when daddy leaves you in magic school's nursery!" he told.He turned round to the sight of his son's watching him, looking slightly amused."We were just about to go to the underworld!" Wyatt told. Chris scowled at him."Is that safe?" Leo said, looking to Chris before turning his attention back to older Wyatt, the younger version now cradled in his arms."We don't have time for this!" Chris said slightly annoyed, turning to Wyatt expectantly. Wyatt looked torn, this was going to be a problem!Leo turned to Chris, "I don't think it's a good idea!" he told simply.Chris looked at him like he was insane."We have work to do, its not really any of your concern!" he said coldly about to orb off."I believe it's my concern when it involves the safety of **_**my sons**_**!" Leo responded calmly. He was to late to notice his mistakes; sons!**

**He let out a slight sigh of relief however when Chris didn't react, assuming he hadn't noticed. However, Chris' eyes suddenly raised. First focusing on Wyatt before locking with Leo's.He knows!? Chris though to himself**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chris took his eyes away from the two and picked up two vials of the recently made potion for the demon vanquish. Wyatt could feel and see how Chris felt like he'd betrayed him. Wyatt knew he needed a chance to explain that he had accidentally told their father through desperation. Wyatt wanted to be mad at his father but knew it was a genuine mistake, one that he had also made recently. Wyatt had expected his brother to orb away immediately but he seemed to hesitate slightly.**

**Chris seemed to be completely ignoring Leo's presence now, who was stood near looking unsure of what to do. He wanted to talk to Chris but knew this was a bad time. As desperate as he was to speak to his son he knew Chris would need some time to get used to the concept of him knowing. So, in the best interest of his son he was willing to wait; it was the least he could do!**

**Chris silently took the other two vials of the side and reached forward to pass them to Wyatt. Wyatt just gazed at them blankly before looking up at his brother, he was honestly expecting for Chris to throw the things at him! It seemed more likely than wanting him to still help in the underworld. A realisation hit Wyatt, Chris had gone into panic over drive but seemed unable to express it at the moment so had therefore pushed the idea completely out of his mind. Wyatt felt sorry for the demons that Chris was about to vent his emotions on. However, he was glad Chris wasn't about to disappear on his own; he knew that wouldn't be safe!**

**Chris looked at Wyatt who still hadn't taken the potion vials from his hand. **

**Was he not coming with him? He wondered confused.**

"**Underworld?" Chris questioned him, his voice laced with emotion. Chris couldn't deal with his father, Wyatt had realised that and his hesitation in accompanying his younger brother to the underworld really wasn't helping matters. His brother needed him, he didn't want to be nor would Wyatt allow him to be alone in this.**

**Despite knowing it was a bad idea he took the vials, examining the green liquid. He could see Leo still wanting to protest for their safety but a head shake from Wyatt stopped him. Leo hated the thought of Chris putting himself in danger because of his need to get away from him, but sadly realised he needed the release, anyway, he was positive he would be safe with Wyatt but just wasn't so sure for the other way round. **

**He stepped back reluctantly, indicating for them to leave should they wish to. As he watched the orbs engulf them he noticed Chris steal one last unsure, fearful glance in his direction. He hadn't been previously aware that one simple action could crush his spirit as a father. What kind of father would treat his son, or anybody for that matter, in the way that he had treated Chris? Not knowing his true identity was no excuse! He knew there and then it was going to be a difficult ride from now on.**

**The moment they arrived in the underworld it was obvious to Wyatt that the full affects of the revelation had hit Chris as his emotions leaked through his powers. Wyatt stood idly by as he watched his brother combine his power of telekinesis with the potions. He was fully aware that Chris probably didn't need his help in the first place and this was clearly evident of that.**

**Wyatt watched as demon after demon would be put to a disadvantage after been thrown into the wall and then been vanquished. This was a powerful clan of demons that suddenly seemed to be defenceless to an emotional Halliwell. Wyatt was aware that he could aid his brother in this battle but knew it was more of an inner battle to regain control and that Chris needed to do alone.**

**Wyatt watched as the last demon was vanquished before turning to Chris. He was panting slightly at the excessive use of emotion based magic and he was slightly grazed on the shoulder where he hadn't been quite able to avoid an energy ball thrown at him.**

**Chris still looked around, surveying the damage before his eyes met Wyatt's. His eyes were glazed and emotions were plastered across his face. His hands were still raised defensively despite his exhaustion, as though expecting the need to attack any moment. Wyatt looked on, hesitantly stepping closer to his brother, hoping he would allow him to heal him. Chris however stepped back and Wyatt realised he had lost the slight trust Chris had gained for him because of his betrayal in telling their father. The feeling crushed Wyatt who just hoped he could fix it…soon!**

"**Chris…" Wyatt began gently, getting his attention, "We need to talk about this!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chris simply glared at him.**

**Did Wyatt really just expect him to listen to him? Chris wondered to himself.**

"**I know you don't trust me right now…" Wyatt began.**

"**To damn right I don't!" Chris hissed, interrupting him.**

**Wyatt sighed, breaking eye contact and turning to look behind before focusing back on his younger brother.**

"**Why?" Chris asked simply, referring to Wyatt telling their father about him.**

**Wyatt couldn't help but turn away from his brother. By explaining his actions to his brother he would be adding to the younger ones already existing distaste for their father. By telling him the truth he would further damage the relationship with his father. If he didn't tell him however, he was unlikely to gain his brothers trust again. But was he willing to make his dad look bad in order to protect himself? Would Chris know if he made something up and lied to him?**

**Wyatt finally came to the conclusion which he hoped would not have too bad a repercussion to either's relationship. **

"**You don't trust me, do you?"**

**Chris looked slightly of guard; he hadn't expected for his brother to ask that out right. His hands that had previously being raised defensively now crossed unsurely as he wondered whilst considering possible responses.**

"**How can I trust you, after everything, I don't even know you!" he answered. Despite the slight tint of honesty, he was unsure by his own answer. After all, did he not know this Wyatt?**

"**I want to be able to trust you…" Chris stated honestly.**

"**I want you to be able to too…" Wyatt told dejected "Dad knowing doesn't help I guess?"**

**Chris seemed to subconsciously go back to his defensive stance.**

"**I don't want him to get in the way!" Chris stated stubbornly.**

"**He only wants to help you!" Wyatt defended automatically. **

"**He's never wanted to help before!" Chris stated more to himself.**

**Wyatt tilted his head slightly in wonderment, that didn't sound at all like the father from his future. **

"**What happened between you two in your future that made you dislike him so much?"**

**Chris simply shook his head as though that answer was good enough. In his mind he didn't feel like Wyatt deserved an answer despite the feeling of desiring the comfort his brother could provide. A part of him also didn't want to infect a possible good version of his brother with bad revelations of what the future could be.**

**Hearing and sensing further evil presences within the underworld Wyatt realised this was not the safest place to talk. **

"**I know you can't trust me much at the moment and I'm really trying to understand that despite the lack of justifiable reasoning for it I have…"**

**Chris was about to interrupt with an annoyed, sarcastic comment when Wyatt raised a hand to silence him before continuing.**

"**However…" he said, "…I trust you enough to believe you have reasons for acting like this and because of that I can try to deal with it for now…or at least as long as it takes you to be able to talk to me."**

**Chris tried not to smile, was he ever really thinking this Wyatt capable of being the evil overload from his future? But then again a thought always remained to contradict his hope. He never thought Wyatt in his future was completely evil till after he changed. He just needed proof that he could trust him.**

**He looked back at his brother who had continued on with his speech, **

"…**You have to remember that Dad of this time hasn't committed any crimes that you may accuse him of in the future. Maybe you should take that into consideration…" Wyatt, suddenly fearing his brother may take the comment offensively added, **

"…**You have reasons for everything you do, just try to consider the consequences to those who don't understand yet," Chris knew that Wyatt was speaking for everyone, including himself.**

**Chris realised whether he liked it or not that Wyatt was playing the older brother figure. It gave him flashbacks of his good childhood and was unable to keep away the slight smile that crept onto his face.**

"**Dad will be worried, I think we should get back. It's your choice how you deal with him, just try and remember what I said!"**

**With that in mind two sets of orbs engulfed them as they disappeared from the underworld destruction Chris had caused. Chris had a horrible feeling concerning how Leo would treat him; would he reject him completely?**

**Leo was reading the same page in the book of shadows over and over again. Were his sons okay? He wondered if this would ever get easier to deal with in the future; he doubted it.**

**When the two boys reappeared in the room Leo was relieved. However, concern filled him as he saw the slight injury to Chris' shoulder. Chris noticed Leo's gaze to his shoulder and slightly feared his reaction. He couldn't help but feel new restrictions were about to be put in place.**

**Chris couldn't bring himself to meet Leo's gaze as he wasn't sure how Leo was going to handle the whole situation of his new found son.**

**He watched as Leo stepped forward to heal the injury. Chris was half tempted to use his telekinesis to throw the man away from him for how he had treated him in the future. However, a slight look to Wyatt resulted in Wyatt's word's echoing through his head…**

"_**You have reasons for everything you do, just try to consider the consequences to those who don't understand yet," **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chris refused eye contact as the warm glow took away any evidence of the injury. Leo looked at where the wound had once more been before being satisfied with the result and turning his eyes back to his sons. **

"**Are you ok?" he questioned first.**

**Wyatt nodded to his father whilst Chris gazed out the window, uncomfortable with the situation and hoping he could leave soon.**

"**Yeah, Chris just had to blow of some steam!" Wyatt assured without thinking.**

**Leo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he realised what Wyatt meant. A look of disapproval graced the mans face. Wyatt tried to signal for Leo not to question Chris' actions but there was no stopping the concerned parent.**

"**The underworld isn't a safe place Chris," the elder began.**

**Chris turned his gaze from the window to his father. A slight rage behind his features.**

"**It was a safe enough place for me before you knew who I was!" he couldn't help but quip. Wyatt noticed Leo flinch.**

"**Chris!" Wyatt warned. In response his little brother rolled his eyes at him.**

"…**Chris, just give him a chance!" Wyatt pleaded.**

"**He doesn't deserve another chance Wyatt!" Chris replied in irritation.**

**Wyatt went to argue back but Leo interrupted.**

"**His right," Leo said in a matter of fact manner.**

_**I'm right? **_**Chris thought to himself, surprised at the admission.**

"**I was ignorant and treated you unfairly, I'm sorry for that but I can't go back and change it now, I wish I could. I just hope you know I will never forgive myself for it but hope that you can try and forgive me as I try and fix it," Leo finished.**

**Chris glared at him, "I will never forgive you!" he stated coldly.**

**The distraught look on his fathers face and seeing the disappointment in Wyatt's face made him soften slightly. So he continued,**

"…**I will never forgive you for the future but I will try to forgive you in this present," Chris sighed, "…You haven't done anything wrong in this time, only tried to protect your family," **

"**You're my family too Chris," Leo pointed out gently.**

**Chris felt momentarily compelled to except the mans words and forgive him. Leo hadn't ever cared for him this much. But the childish thought soon escaped him. After the momentary pause he returned to his emotionless mask.**

"**Lets just see what happens." he said coolly.**

**Leo hesitated before saying, "…for whatever I did in your future that made you hate me so much, I'm sorry,"**

**A look of hurt flashed across Chris' face, suddenly making him seem a lot younger. Leo decided in that moment that he would do everything in his power to ensure his son didn't grow up in such a world of hurt and pain.**

"**I don't hate you," Chris pointed out, "That's why it hurts," and with that he orbed away. The two remaining occupants starred long after he disappeared before facing each other.**

"**This is hard on him," Wyatt pointed out to a glum Leo who nodded simply. Things really did need to change!**

**A look of worry crossed Leo's face as he remembered his son could block him from sensing him . He wondered if his youngest son had gone back to the underworld.**

**Wyatt smiled at him sympathetically knowing his concern, "His safe," Wyatt told, "Just gone some place to think."**

"**The Bridge?" Leo questioned knowing Chris, similar to himself, found the place good for thinking.** **Wyatt nodded surprised that Leo knew. **

**Leo had gone to the elders a few hours by now but Wyatt had remained in the attic. He was continuously sensing his brothers location to ensure he was safe. He flicked idly through the book of shadows looking for an answer that didn****'t exist. He just wanted to help his brother.**

"**I wish there was something that could just make life easier for him before everyone know the truth," he said aloud to himself before closing the old book. He orbed away to find how his mom was.**

**As his orbs disappeared a white light appeared where he had been standing before it escaped through the roof.**

**Not far away Chris sat on the bridge lost in thought. Too distracted to notice the white sparkles of magic that danced around him before he could react.**

**As the white lights disappeared 22 years of memories seemed to decrease in his mind. Left behind was only the lesser 12 years of memory. **

**He looked around, surprised to find himself on top of the bridge for no apparent reason. Slightly confused he disappeared in blue orbs, returning home.**

Now that I have finally attempted to correct some past mistakes I will get back to replying to comments. Thank you for your patience…new chapters should be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to piperspeanut, someone I know I can always rely on for positive feedback and support (despite how much I may test their patients) and gives me the desire to keep on writing, thank you x**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, comments are always welcome!**_

**The first thing Chris noticed when he appeared home was the baby sitting in a playpen in the corner, looking inquisitively at him. The second thing he noticed was the old style decoration his home was now dressed in. Both things posed striking resemblance to what he had seen in photos from his families past. The last thing he noticed was the three people sat in the lounge, two that had a striking resemblance to younger versions of his parents and the other who had striking resemblance to someone that he automatically felt a strong link with.**

**His mind immediately went into overdrive, he was aware that this was not his time. Maybe a spell gone wrong…probably something Wyatt had cast? With that thought in mind he turned back to the young child and couldn't help but grin a little. Though that didn't last long. **

**He'd been taught about what to do in this situation, his parents and magic school had greatly emphasised it to him based on his heritage. Yet this was the first time he had found himself in this position. He began wishing his version of Wyatt was here and not a young toddler, he would have known what to do!**

**They had all told him of the possible repercussions of revealing information in the past. **

_**Wyatt must be really worried**_** Chris thought back to himself**

**He quickly comprised a plan, he would say nothing and somehow get back to his time…he could do that he told himself.**

**Chris turned back to the three people starring at him. How was he meant to do this, by the looks of toddler Wyatt he wasn't even born yet!**

_**I'm going to erase my existence, just great **_**Chris thought to himself**

_**This is all your fault Wyatt!**_** Chris told, though doubting he could be heard 12 years in the future.**

"**How is it my fault?" the one Chris wasn't sure of questioned aloud, he was suppressing the need to laugh.**

**Chris jumped on the spot at the response to his unvoiced question. He looked to the toddler again trying to figure it out. Was that guy his older brother from the future? And if so how did he end up in this time as well?**

'**Quit over thinking, your giving me a migraine, it's ok, I will explain all this!" Chris heard the voice in his mind. He immediately gripped his temples as a pang passed through his head. Ok, so that was Wyatt? Since when did their telepathic link get so strong? He couldn't block out the voice nor was he able to block himself from this future version of his brother. Future brother's powers must have expanded he decided to himself. He'd gone passed the worried stage and was now at full on panic!**

"**Chris?" Wyatt asked gently.**

**Both parents looked at Wyatt then back to Chris in disbelief.**

"**Chris?" Piper repeated. **

**To Chris it sounded like she knew of him but the lack of warmth towards him in her voice made him doubt that she knew who he was. He sighed sadly.**

**Before anyone had chance to say anything Leo and Chris disappeared in orbs. Wyatt looked confused and attempted to follow the trail but found his path blocked. He reappeared next to his mother looking helpless, his little brothers fate was now being decided by a higher power, one that he couldn't currently access. He could however pick up on his little brothers increased panic.**

**When they appeared the place looked completely white. The only beings Chris saw was those cloaked in Gold who now surrounded him. He began thinking about the father he part time despised and questioned why he was at the manor, his dad was rarely around. **

**However, his main concern at the moment was to escape these people and if that required his dads help he was willing to accept it. He had heard of their kind, they were the 'good' that separated his parents and often took Wyatt away from him to go training. The cover of 'good' failed to fool Chris, he knew these people and he didn't trust them in the slightest!**

**Leo had appeared on the other side of the hall and was instantly concerned for his son. A nearby elder he new as Rachel addressed him,**

"**It appears that the charmed ones whitelighter has being de-aged by a method we are currently unaware of. We feel this is our opportunity to finally get some answers!"**

**Leo had only half heard what the fellow elder had told him, he was more concerned by his panicked looking son on the other side of the hall. Chris had taken two steps backwards and had his hands held defensively as if ready to attack those surrounding him.**

**Leo was unsure of whether Chris would listen to him but feared what would happen to his son if he attacked the elders.**

"**Chris, don't!" Leo called across, authority in his voice.**

**Chris immediately turned his attention to his dad. He didn't know how he knew but Leo was aware of who he was. Feeling slight safety in this knowledge he orbed next to his dad. Leo looked at him surprised but grateful for the reaction.**

**The elder who had previously spoken to Leo addressed him once again, "this may be our only chance Leo. Let us question the boy, we will get our answers from him," Leo noticed her eyes darken, "…by what ever means necessary!" **

**Leo placed a hand protectively on his sons shoulder, the elders were yet to know of his heritage, the action caused him to look up at his father.**

"**Please don't let them dad," Chris pleaded**

**Leo didn't know if it was the desperate look in his sons eyes, the trust Chris had placed in him or the fact that he had called him dad, but at that moment Leo's heart ached for his son as he was consumed with the need to protect him. Leo doubted that if Chris had asked if he could blow up all the elders that he would have being able to refuse him.**

**Leo's eyes darkened as he looked at the other elders, "Chris came here with a purpose of not saving himself but a future that we all failed. For that I trust him and if your unable to do the same then I no longer wish to be part this!" He waved his hand about emphasising he meant being an elder.**

**Chris gazed up at his father in awe, he didn't understand all of what his father was saying but at the moment that didn't matter. For now he was safe…at least until he got back home.**

_**Review and tell me what you think x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Would like to say thankyou to everyone reviewing this story , your all great and really encouraging. Continously making me want to write more, so thankyou all x_**

**_This is another kind of filler chapter, I needed a kind of inbetween normality before a bit more action.._**

**Chris failed to remember having ever being in this land of golden cloaked individuals yet hoped never to have to be in this place ever again. They may be considered good but Chris felt they had twisted morals in order to maintain being **_**good. **_**Now he could understand why his mom detested their kind.**

**His dad's stern speech had left the other occupants silent and glancing guiltily at one another. It had kind of reminded him of when his mom would tell him and Wyatt of when they were younger and how they would look away, aware that they had done wrong.**

**That bought his thoughts back to his parents. Chris decided he liked his dad more in this time, he seemed to care and be their for him- his future wasn't really like this. He father was still stood there adamantly, daring the elders to argue with him, they seemed to know that would be unwise.**

**Chris felt himself being orbed out of the elder quarters and suddenly began to dread the thought of returning to the manor. He hadn't been there an hour and was already talking to his dad, though was sure he hadn't revealed anything unnecessary. **

**On appearing in the manor, the only occupant in the room was the blonde guy who he had earlier established was an older version of his brother. In his time the pair got on great but this other version just made him feel awkward.**

"**What happened?" Wyatt immediately asked, standing and stepping forward.**

**Chris subconsciously stepped away closer to Leo, confusing both him and Wyatt.**

"**Elder intervention," Leo began watching his younger son and obviously making him feel uncomfortable as the focus was on him. Wyatt registered his fathers words with slight confusion. "Trying to get info from Chris based on the current situation" **

**Wyatt automatically looked annoyed, muttering something under his breadth about his dislike of the elders which cause Chris to grin slightly.**

"**Leo?" Piper called from upstairs having heard the conversation from upstairs where she was currently putting little Wyatt to bed.**

"**I'm just going to sort out some sleeping arrangements for Chris tonight with your mom , even without knowing his identity I doubt she will approve of a kid sleeping in p3!" With that said Leo descended the stairs, leaving Wyatt and Chris in the lounge.**

**Chris knew his brother was currently trying to read him, but he was sure he had finally settled his powers enough so he could grasp the ability to block the link.**

**Chris climbed onto the sofa, cross legged he gazed inquisitively at his brother.**

"**I guess your kind of confused?" Wyatt acknowledged, Chris tilted his head to one side but didn't reply.**

"**I'm from the future Chris, you can talk to me without worrying about changing your future." To this Chris shook his head adamantly, refusing to divulge any info unnecessarily.**

**Wyatt sighed, "…ok then…" He said slowly, figuring he was going to make this difficult, "…well your gonna need my help to get out of this mess," he pointed out. Chris knew that was probably the truth yet said nothing.**

"**Well, cliff notes…" Wyatt began, "You came her from the future to change something from happening, aged 22, to make the future a better place" he explained, " And I'm from the better future…here to help you deal with some things."**

**Wyatt paused for a moment, awaiting a response that he didn't receive, "and basically we were thinking its some sort of spell that de-aged, so you cant go back to your time because we have to get you back to your right age so you can carry on your mission here."**

**Chris wanted to ask what could be so bad that he would have to change it but Piper and Leo chose that moment to return.**

**Having returned, the younger version of Chris immediately drew Pipers attention. The long dark hair that fell messily, covering his eyes that he directed away from her. It was obvious to see how he would grow into the white lighter they knew based on appearance. However, his attitude seemed completely different, he almost seemed shy around the family. He gave an aura of innocence and a sense of comfort that the future version never seemed to display.**

**Piper regarded the boy curiously, accepting that they were no dealing with an independent older version but a child who had no one to turn to at the moment. She sympathised with him as he looked as though he felt completely out of place.**

**Disregarding any negativity she felt for his older version she smiled warmly at him. Piper was aware, from what Wyatt told her, that they were friends in the future. Based on that she believed he probably knew the family quite well, yet not real knowing how that was a major understatement!**

"**We're having tea soon and if it's ok with you, you'll be stopping here tonight. I'm sure Wyatt's explained it to you and maybe tomorrow me and my sisters can sort out your de-ageing issue." Piper paused, hopefully awaiting a response that never came. "I assume you know us all?"**

"**Your going to have a difficult time getting him to speak mom, we were taught about these situations in magic school****…****about not revealing the future information.****" Leo was about to comment on his earlier talking but a pleading look from Chris stopped him.**

**There was a pause for a moment, before Chris finally met Pipers gaze and nodded slowly. Piper couldn't help but notice the confusion and despair in his eyes based on the situation…this Chris was no where near as good at hiding his emotions.**

**The four had eaten tea in complete silence before retiring to the lounge, participating in a conversation about the daily events.**

**Chris was sat quietly observing on the sofa, eyeing the time and trying not to grin that it had gone way pat his normal bed time.**

**As if hearing the though, Piper's attention suddenly turned to him.**

"**You've had a long day and tomorrows going to be the same…" Piper began, noting as he began shaking his head and denying what she was about to suggest.**

**Leo and Wyatt couldn't help but grin from the sidelines, watching as she unintentionally mothered him.**

**Chris sunk himself further into his seat, "She's right Chris," Leo agreed earning him a slight glare from his youngest.**

**Chris crossed his arms stubbornly, reminding them of a child about to have a temper tantrum.**

"**Young man, up, time for bed!" Piper said, liking the authority she had over the younger version and feeling her power was somehow right.**

"**No point arguing," Wyatt chipped in, "Your fighting a loosing battle."**

**Aware that he was outnumbered, Chris submitted.**

"**I'll show you to your room," Wyatt offered, keeping up the façade. **

**Chris reluctantly stood and followed his older brother.**

**Both parents smiled after them, despite one unaware of their role in the boys life.**

**Satisfied in the knowledge that the young occupant was safe for tonight at least, whilst awaiting the trials of tomorrow.**

**_Review and tell me what you think x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once Wyatt had left him Chris gazed around the room analytically. It was his Aunt Paige's old room before she had moved and before that his Aunt Prue's room. In the years to come he knew he and his older brother would be sharing it. He smiled to himself at the weirdness of this situation.**

**He began thinking of the days event, how he had found himself on the bridge with no recollection of how he had got there. He thought about how his mom was unaware of who he was and then to his fathers behaviour. He was grateful for his father saving him from the elders earlier but then starting considering why he was around in this time. This wasn't the arrangement in his time, maybe it was just because he wasn't born yet. The thought saddened him as he shuffled deeper under the cover. As he felt himself falling into a sleep like state his previous memories seemed to be entwining with those which were not his own. Those of a time to come…**

**Wyatt felt drained, this day had seem to go on forever! It had started with actually seeing Chris whilst being fully aware that his younger brother had been avoiding him for days. It had gone through a trek to the underworld, his disagreement with Leo who had accidentally acknowledged knowing the truth and now Chris was a 12 year old. He couldn't claim it was an uneventful day, he was Halliwell though, he should expect these kind of things to happen.**

**He sighed to himself when he thought of his little brother. Chris had started to trust him, then didn't and then started to listen to him and then de-aged. Wyatt didn't even know how their current relationship stood as Chris was refusing to talk.**

**Piper and Leo had gone to bed over an hour ago but Wyatt found himself still sitting alone in the lounge. He looked into his empty cup and contemplated going to refill it. It was at that moment that the feeling of fear encompassed him. His mind felt like it was being crushed as pain shot through his very being and he immediately went on the defence. The pain momentarily eased, allowing him to locate it to the young occupant asleep upstairs.**

**Without another moment of thinking he disappeared in orbs only to appear upstairs. Looking over at the his sleeping brother he attempted to focus. There was no obvious signs of anything being wrong. He wasn't moving restlessly or yelling in his sleep. The only thing Wyatt noticed was that every time he felt the fear increase his brothers eyes would twitch slightly. Concerned about what to do, Wyatt decided the best option would be to wake him.**

**A gentle shake to the arm and the sound of his name seemed to be effective. Chris eyes shot open, wildly scanning the room before landing on Wyatt. Without another moment passing Chris had sat up and leant forward to hug his brother tightly, clinging as though for dear life.**

**Wyatt eyebrows shot up immediately, Chris was never one for displaying emotion so eagerly, he kept more to himself and Wyatt had never known him to more willingly insinuate an embrace. Despite noting how the feeling of fear had dramatically decreased Wyatt could feel him shaking and was sure the younger one was crying. He had accepted the embrace willingly but his concern was now building.**

**Wondering if he was ill, Wyatt raised his hand to Chris' forehead, testing for a fever. The action seemed to knock Chris back into reality. He broke the embrace forcefully, moving as far away from Wyatt as the bed allowed him. He swiped furiously at the tears before lying back into the bed, refusing eye contact and using the cover to block himself.**

"**Chris…?" Wyatt coaxed, concern filling his voice. Chris adamantly ignored him. Wyatt could see how he was still refusing to speak to him.**

"**Chris…" he tried again, "You can't wake like that and not explain to me what happened?!"**

"**Go away!" came the sharp response. Wyatt looked on surprised, those were the first words his brother decided on saying to him since being de-aged?**

**Wyatt wondered how to deal with this 12 year old version of his brother, deciding that actually being able to see him would be a good start he raised his hand in a swift movement. Chris felt himself being removed from his current quarters only to reappear on the sofa near the bed.**

**Having realised this, Chris glared at his older brother. Wyatt didn't look very impressed by the expression.**

"**What did you dream about?" he questioned carefully. Wyatt knew his brother well enough to anticipate his next move.**

**Placing his hand slightly forward he caused his brother to realise his orbs had been held in place so he couldn't escape.**

**His dream crept back to his mind and despite trying to hide it, the younger flinched slightly in his place.**

**Wyatt noticed it immediately and the confusion immediately graced his face. He noticed how his brother saw this and how he looked down guiltily having caused the reaction.**

"**I'm sorry," he said in a barely audible voice but Wyatt caught it.**

"**You don't have anything to apologize for," Wyatt stated, unsure of himself suddenly. He put two and two together, the fear he had felt from Chris in the dream and his brothers current reaction to him. Somehow, he had formed that fear in Chris! He questioned what future secrets his older version had hidden and how he could possibly fix them?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewer, hope you enjoy…**_

**Having become really unsure of himself Wyatt had quickly made an excuse to leave and left his younger brother staring after him unsurely. He had always been told in his time how a version of his brother from another future had gone back to save him from a great evil but every time he had attempted to find out more the subject was changed. He'd known from then how a family secret from the past was hidden carefully from him.**

**His parents had explained how Chris of that time hadn't revealed his identity and how he suffered as a result. Wyatt could now understand why his parents were protective of Chris and why they always attempted to get him to show his emotions.**

**Wyatt knew that his Chris couldn't recall any of the memories from that past future version of himself but from what his parents told they were quite similar. **

**Him and his brother had always got on really well, that was, until Chris' 23****rd**** birthday. Wyatt figured that was the day he received all the memories of his previous self though was unaware of the reason for why that day.**

**That had all happened a week before Wyatt cast a spell to go back in time to help his brother who had helped him. The week following Chris' memory gain had caused him to do this. Chris had completely changed after that day, the close relationship they had was completely shattered. Though Chris tried to hide the new truths whilst trying to separate them, the change in him was evident. He avoided all his family at every given opportunity and any communication between them had disappeared. This was most evident with Wyatt and as a result Wyatt had travelled in time to try and aid his brother in the past in order to help him with the future he deserved.**

**Wyatt began to link Chris behaviour from in his time and in this time. He drew one conclusion from each of the versions; whatever happened in the past had caused Chris to distance himself as much from Wyatt as possible. The main thing that troubled him was the common emotion all three versions of his brother had displayed to him: fear. He decided that this must mean something that happened in the past had caused his brother to fear him immensely.**

**Wyatt had been so lost in thought that when he glanced up he finally noticed the presence of the person of his thoughts. He sat wrapped in his cover on the seat near Wyatt's.**

"**You were in the dream," Chris started unsurely, watching Wyatt for a response.**

**Wyatt nodded mutely, having already realised that.**

"…**Evil…he was hurting people…a lot…" he continued nervously, though new the importance of revealing the information.**

**Wyatt wanted to gasp, as he felt himself want to breakdown at the very thought but at the moment he couldn't. He had to focus on his brother in order to obtain the rest of the information.**

**Chris had gone mute after that and looked ashamed at the thought of having associated that man with his brother. He looked up at his brother who still seemed to be processing the information. Chris could see he wasn't taking this very well and regretted having mentioned any of it.**

"**It wasn't you." Chris stated suddenly, strength behind his words that caught Wyatt's attention.**

"**It wasn't." Chris repeated again adamantly knowing Wyatt was doubting his words.**

**Chris somehow felt that Wyatt needed this information, it would have been wrong to lie and somehow this news was going to make a positive difference in the end.**

**Seeing that Wyatt needed some comforting Chris got up from his seat and went and sat right next to him.**

**Wyatt wanted to question that, did Chris not know fear him and want to get as far away as possible from him?**

**As thought answering the unvoiced question Chris began shaking his head before looking up at his brother with admiration.**

"**It wasn't you," he claimed confidently, "I know that know, you wouldn't do them things."**

**His innocent honest words seemed to spark some hope within Wyatt. Despite having yet come to terms with this information he would rather completely block, one look at his younger brother established the positive foundations from which a positive outcome would arise. His brother had faith in him, in the good that he possessed. **

_**What do you think? Any suggestions?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I will be replying to them but just thought I'd get the next chapter up first =]_

_Based on a suggestion from boycrazy30008 =] Hope you like _…

It was 5am and Chris moved restlessly in his sleep, finally waking himself up. Glancing around he found himself in the manors living room which he considered odd as last thing he remembered he was on the bridge. Lifting himself up he almost jumped at the sight of his older brother who he had apparently being leaning on.

Something was definitely off, he shuffled away from Wyatt as quiet and quickly as possible. From the standing position he found his perception of, resulting in him having to look up which he never remembered having to do previously. Having looked up he immediately looked down, the floor was rather close he told himself nervously,

Having sensed his distress Wyatt stirred in his sleep.

The confusion on his little brothers face Wyatt automatically assumed his confusion being down to forgetting where he was and why.

In a tired voice Wyatt began explaining, "Your in the past remember, you got de aged?"

The astonished look on his face seemed to suggest otherwise,

_DE AGED! He ranted to himself in his head._

Wyatt heard the alarm and immediately attempted to console his brother, "It's ok, I know you don't remember the past but we're working on a spell to reverse it remember?"

Chris only vaguely heard him, he had more pressing issues on his mind. From what Wyatt had said he had gathered that he was currently younger and by the sounds of it only remembered up to events up to whatever age he was at the moment.

Looking at his brother he could see he was still trying to console him so found himself nodding along dumbly, oblivious to what he was saying.

Despite wanting to point out that he had his 22 year old mind back he suddenly thought maybe this was meant to happen and could work in his favour? Maybe keeping quiet about the change would allow him to figure out Wyatt's motives by being able to pretend he didn't have anything against his brother and therefore innocently being able to stay around for longer. This is just to save the future he tried to convince himself but deep inside his mind another voice told him he just wanted to spend time with a possibly good version of his brother. He chose to ignore that voice for now.

Wyatt seemed to be looking at him expectantly awaiting an answer but having ignored the conversation Chris didn't know what to reply.

Wyatt sighed disheartened, "I thought we'd made a break through earlier, I know the whole time travel speaking rules but I'm from the future, the whole future consequences motto doesn't apply…"

So his digging for information, Chris told himself, knowing that he wasn't speaking at the moment would probably work in his advantage.

"_I wish he'd tell me more about that dream" Chris heard quietly in his head._

The sound of Wyatt's voice made him jump, so their minds were apparently more open to one another at the moment. Chris made a mental note to watch out for that.

His attention was then drawn to what Wyatt had actually said, what dream?

"You should go back to sleep," Wyatt told, catching his attention.

Sleep was actually the last thing on Chris' mind at the moment. He needed to do some research, how much time had passed and what had happened during it?

"Chris?" Wyatt questioned, bringing him out of his daze. Chris simply shook his head, discarding Wyatt's previous suggestion.

This gained him a disapproving yet concerned look, "You'll choose to miss enough sleep when your back to your proper age, so you might as well use this time to catch up on some…"

Wyatt was concerned about his brother so decided push his previous revelation about his apparent evilness to very deepest part of his mind and instead focus on the well being of his brother. He had a lot of fixing to do and Chris would thank him in the long run.

"No." came the response.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows at he remark but couldn't help but smile when he commented, "I forgot what a brat you were at this age!"

That earned him a glare from Chris who stubbornly shook his head. He didn't care what age he was, he wasn't about to listen to his brother.

"Go back to bed," Wyatt instructed, pointing towards the stairs.

When Chris simply looked at him he sighed and gave in, "Fine, don't, but _I'm_ tired and _would_ like some sleep so try and be quiet and _don't _get into any trouble.

Chris was disappointed that Wyatt was going to sleep and rather than just pretending he didn't care, being in his 12 year old body apparently had some impact on him as he found himself pouting at the thought before he could stop himself. In his head he chastised himself.

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at him, "If only future you could see you now" he couldn't help but comment.

_Sadly, I can _he mumbled in his head to himself.

"Fine. Have it your way, not like _I_ should get the right to sleep." he said rolling his eyes. With that he made a visible attempt to sit up and wake himself up a bit more.

_Any suggestions? Reviews? =]_


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the delay again, thank you for your patience and reviews. Hope you enjoy...

- Glad you loved it =] I'm thinking Chris will find out in a few chapters time

**lizardmomma -**Thankyou, I'm glad you liked =]

**Diana** - Thank you, hope you like the next chapter =]

**rosenquist** - Glad you like these kind of stories, hope you like the next part =]

**boycrazy30008**- Lol, I'm glad you feel loved and definitely glad you love the story. I'm hoping they will be kinda funny too =]

**piperspeanut -** Hey**, **happy that you liked =D I like writing Wyatt as the concerned older brother - though I feel a bit sorry for him too =]

**rosiline**- Your enjoying it and think its great - that's definitely good. Thank you =]

**blueeyesbetter** - Interesting is a good thing, right? =]

**Sarah** - glad you like the story and thanks for pointing out the bold thing. Hope it's easier to read now =]

Thank you once again to everyone who's reviewed. Hope you like the next part and tell me what you think x

It was still to early in the morning for anyone to be up apart from Chris and Wyatt who sat at the table. An empty plate in front of Wyatt and an untouched one in front of Chris.

"My pancakes weren't that bad?" Wyatt voiced, looking at Chris' plate. "I even gave you the nicer looking ones," he commented with a grin- looking over at the work surface where a small mountain of burnt pancakes remained surrounded by a mess of liquid pancake mix that was yet to be tided away.

Chris stabbed at the pancakes half heartily with his fork before looking up at Wyatt.

"Mom will freak if she knows you haven't eaten.." he tried

"Mom will freak if she knows you were cooking in here," he couldn't help but quip. The older version chastised himself as he clamped his mouth shut.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Wyatt grinned, pretending to be hurt, "And it's about time you actually spoke to me - I was starting to get worried."

"Your cooking _is _that bad," he mumbled to himself, annoyed at having spoken. Wyatt continued to grin stupidly despite the comment Chris noted.

"Hey," Leo greeted as he appeared in the room. "The elders called me a while ago," he began to tell them, "they think they know what happened to Chris" a slight pause as he noticed he had both there attentions now, "Apparently one of the elders could read the magic from him when we were there the other day," a dark look graced his features before he proceeded, "they believe it's a spell, one of them that will only be reversed once its fulfilled its purpose - Halliwell magic apparently."

Chris glared slightly as he thought of those that could have cast the spell.

"But we don't know the spells so how are we meant to help fulfil its purpose?" Wyatt questioned.

"I'll get the sisters to work on it," Leo said reassuringly, "Either way the elders believe it will reverse it time, we could just do with finding how it was cast- after all, it could have been unintentional."

Speaking of the elders, Wyatt was intrigued to question the details of what had happened the other day. Chris listened in amazement as Leo replayed the event in detail and tried not to look to surprised as he was meant to remember it.

"Good thing you had dad there," Wyatt said, smiling at his younger brother. "Speaking of which dad, can I ask you a favour?"

As Leo nodded, Wyatt ushered him into the other room but not before turning to Chris and instructing him to eat.

Chris looked in their direction curiously but when they returned pretended he wasn't bothered. Wyatt knew his brother well enough to know that wasn't the truth.

"I'll tell you once you've finished your breakfast," Wyatt bargained, ignoring the death glare that came his way and went about reluctantly cleaning the kitchen with Leo's help.

"And that doesn't mean just orbing it away from you either," he stated without looking round. Curiosity got to him and seeing no other choice began to eat.

"Good kid," Wyatt said in a joking tone once he'd finished.

Chris glared at him.

"Don't mock your brother Wyatt," Leo couldn't help but comment. Chris looked surprised for a moment but seemed unable to stop the smug look that crossed his face.

Wyatt knew Chris would disagree with what he was about to say and refuse to be left behind.

"You need to stay here with dad for a bit," Wyatt said after a moment. At Chris' growing doubtful look he continued, "I need to follow up some leads we had before you became 12," a slight smile appeared, "you can blame yourself, you're the one that's gonna kill me if when you become 22 again no progress has been made."

Chris glared at him, knowing there was some truth to his words but choosing to discard that. He jumped of his stool, arms crossed over his front stubbornly, turned away stubbornly and went to leave the room. Both the younger and older him wanting to go to the underworld.

Leo's hand on his shoulder paused him for a moment, he turned around abruptly, prepared to shake the hand away only to be distracted by Wyatt talking to him.

Standing in front of him now Wyatt began to speak to him again, "I need you to promise me you'll stay here and not go to the underworld Chris. It's not safe and no way am I risking you." His tone was soft, his voice caring and concerned.

He would of turned away only Leo's hand was still on his shoulder, making him face Wyatt.

"Promise me you'll stay here," he repeated, not breaking eye contact. Against what he wanted he found him self nodding in agreement.

Wyatt smiled at him, ruffling his hair affectionately, "Good," earning him another glare.

"I'll be back soon," he told.

"Be careful," Leo responded as his son disappeared.

Leo looked down at his son. Chris shrugged his shoulder free and stepped away promptly. Before Leo could stop him he left in the same manner as his brother.

"Chris!" Leo called after him.

Any ideas? Reviews? x


	17. Chapter 17

**Some lovely reviewers i'd like to thank first:**

**Rosiline** - Thanks =] not getting into too much trouble, not in this chapter anyway =]

**lizardmomma** - Thank you. Just gets into a little trouble but may start listening to him now =]

**piperspeanut** - Hey, sorry to leave you hanging. Hope you like this chapter and thanks =]

**Firepony16** - thank you for your comment, am glad you like these kind of stories, I hope you like the next chapter =]

**StarMage1** - Thanks for the comment, glad your loving the interactions =]

**Lucy** - Thank you, I'm definitely loving your comment, hope you like the next chapter =]

**Foreverchrisfan** - Glad you like the story. Yeah, Wyatt cast the spell though not intentionally, I will try and explain that a bit better in the next few chapters. Thanks =]

**lemon rocker** - Thank you, I'm quite liking to write him as a kid at the moment. Hope you like the next chapter

**golden springtime** - Thanks, hope you like the next one.

Thank you to every one who has commented, you opinions are really great. Hope you like this next chapter, tell me what you think x

* * *

Ok he thought to himself, so maybe he was reckless and acted on impulse when he was 12, realising he had orbed off before he could stop himself, though he knew he would have done the same in his 22 year old form. Reappearing in the underworld he was mildly alarmed not to see Wyatt. Why did he want to go to the underworld with his brother anyway. Hearing commotion not to far away he took a few tentative steps outside the cave in which he had landed and towards the noise. On turning the corner he spotted Wyatt not to far a head, his powers streaming from his hands towards a rather unfortunate demonic creature that he remembered was mention in his notes as a threat to the baby.

He took a step back, unable to stop the fear creep into him at Wyatt's display of magic. Magic that had harmed so many innocents in the future. Wyatt must have picked up on it as he turned and registered his brothers presence. Panic spread across his face and subconsciously he lowered his hand, stopping the power stream. There eyes met across the cavern and all Wyatt could register was Chris' fear and pain.

Wyatt's momentary loss of interest in the creature gave the demon all the time it needed to recover. Aiming an energy ball at his attacker he shimmered. The sudden heat that only just skimmed past his shoulder made him flinch and turn swiftly to where the demon no longer stood.

Hearing a sinister laugh he turned back to his brother who now stood completely still. Behind him the evil creature stood, an athame to his throat and one of its arms gripped around his front. A grin plastered its face, wanting revenge. Chris' face seemed impassive as it lacked the fear his brother had expected, his eyes still focused on Wyatt.

Wyatt's eyes went wider with fear, rapidly trying to digest the situation and think what power he could use against the demon without injuring Chris in the process, let alone the resulting fear it would cause Chris. He wanted to tell him to orb out of the grip but feared the athame would pierce the kid first.

Chris had been in this situation on many occasions, though maybe not so much when he was 12. Any fighting instincts had left him as his focus remained on the though of the damage Wyatt's powers would inflict on the future.

In the short moment that had past Wyatt had decided his power blast would be the quickest and most effective power to use if he concentrated it on harming only the demon. The demon would have little time to react. He had done it so many times in the future but still the thought of the small possibility of it hurting Chris concerned him.

Wyatt focused his eyes, fearing the reaction from his brother at his next action. Chris new his brother well enough to anticipate his next move. Despite himself he took a step backwards in fear, knowing the effect as this power had been aimed at him before, except that time Wyatt had hired the demon to hold him in place. The demon looked down in surprise as the human creature stepped back into it.

It had been an unintentional yet worthy reaction as by the time he looked up the energy blast reached him and sent him into a fiery oblivion. All Wyatt could think as he watched the power leave him was how his brother, his little brother, had stepped closer to a demon with an athame to his throat when Wyatt had only raised his hands to help him. What had he thought Wyatt had intended the power to do? The realisation hit him hard as he felt a shiver up his spine. This was his 12 year old brother , what had the future dream shown him. Little did he know that _this Chris had lived through an era of Lord Wyatt._

Chris stood looking at the dirt under his feet, a small cut to his throat where the athame had clipped him slightly before the creatures demise. He had feared Wyatt more in those few moments than he had since Wyatt had appeared in the past. He couldn't help the guilt that crept into his mind as well as the 12 year old part of him having seen Wyatt's expression when releasing the energy blast. He didn't know if he had the right to fear this Wyatt.

Feeling the healing warmth on his neck he realised Wyatt had covered the distance between them. Chris could feeling the insecurities pouring of of him, as if not expecting Chris to allow him anywhere near him.

Chris slowly looked up, looked up at his older brother. The look that met Wyatt's eye threw him into turmoil. Since Chris had been 12 he still had had that older look behind eyes, a strong independence that even in his time rarely altered. At that very moment his little brother looked so much like a child it scared him. His eyes held a lost, unsure look as he remained focused on Wyatt's gaze. Wyatt didn't no whether to yell at him for disobeying him or to apologize to him.

Having successfully healed the injury before carefully placing his hand on Chris' shoulder. He waited for Chris to object, he didn't. Taking that as a sign of approval he orbed them from the lair towards the manor.

Chris had only been gone a few minutes, yet Wyatt could have sworn his father had aged a few years in the short time. "I can't sense hi…" Leo began before they had fully reformed, cutting himself abruptly short when they appeared, releasing a sigh of relief. Upon seeing the two's expression concern filled him once again.

Chris broke the gaze having arrived in the manor, taking a step away from Wyatt but then realising his hand had remained on his shoulder. Looking back up at him he silently asked permission to be released. Wyatt almost feared that letting him go would put him in further danger, eventually realising this to be irrational though and removing his hand. Chris hovered for a moment, still looking to his brother, "thanks," he said quietly before heading towards the couches comfort, placing himself on it.

Leo looked surprised at Chris having spoken before directing a question at his eldest son, "What happened?" Letting his gaze stay on Chris for a few moment before focusing it on Wyatt.

Wyatt looked unsure how to respond, glancing at Chris a few times in his thought process. Images of Chris standing at the demons mercy flashed back to him and anger, fuelled by fear, cursed through him. He turned sharply towards Chris in response, a fleeing look passed through his eyes.

"Chris followed me to the underworld," he stated in annoyance, "you promised me you'd stay here." he directed towards Chris. Chris wanted to be annoyed at him for telling on him to their father but realising he was in the wrong in disobeying he managed o suppress the glare.

"You could have been hurt Chris!" Leo said in alarm as images played in his mind. Chris rolled his eyes at that one, yes he knew he was in the wrong, yes he was trying to remember Wyatt's words about their relationship with their father, yes Leo had saved him from the elders but that didn't mean his father could just barge into his life and start caring. He knew he was being unfair but he couldn't just forgive the man.

"He's right Chris," Wyatt stated after moment, "Why didn't you listen to me?" And despite himself, he didn't have an answer to voice. He was outnumbered and in the wrong.

Wyatt sensed his distress and sighed, he couldn't let this go. What if Chris got seriously hurt next time?

"Your not allowed in the underworld," Wyatt stated after a short while, Chris looked at him half annoyed, wanting him to take that back and not reinforce it whilst thinking of something to say against the proposal.

"Don't argue with me Chris," Wyatt said, sounding eerily like their mother, "Next time you go their dad will take away your ability to orb." Wyatt turned to their father for support at the same time that Chris did.

Leo looked completely torn as both sons stared at him, he didn't want to take sides and appear like he was with Wyatt but at the same time what he had said made sense, he didn't want Chris getting hurt. Slowly he nodded to Wyatt's proposal.

Maybe it was the 12 year old impact on him, he didn't know, but at that moment all the times Leo had sided with Wyatt over him boiled up inside him, he knew he was been irrational but he didn't care, it hurt.

It wasn't the angry outburst the father and son expected, it was quite the opposite in fact.

It was a quiet, hardly audible response spoken from the child in him.

"You always choose him."

Wyatt noticed his mistake in getting their father involved almost immediately. He'd picked up on the issues his brother had with their father and had been thoughtless in what he had said.

He turned towards his father who was now crouched in front of Chris, a distressed look on his face having heard what Chris said.

"I'm choosing you Chris, I'm choosing your safety…" he was saying gently.

He looked so genuine that Chris turned away from him.

"Chris?" he tried, causing his son slowly turn back to face him, starring into his eyes as if reaching to the very core of his word, looking for the truth.

Slowly, very slowly, he began to nod. The child part of him as well as his heart refused to allow him to refuse the words any more.

Still nodding slightly, "Ok dad, I believe you." The happiness that graced his fathers face at them words surprised him. Leo leant forward and embraced his son. Though he stiffened slightly at first, he allowed himself to accept the sign of affection.

Looking over Leo's shoulder, he could see Wyatt smiling at them, Chris returned a small smile before looking away shyly.

**Any idea? Tell me what you think x**


End file.
